


To Wake Up In Your Bed (This Isn't How I Wanted It)

by DilynAliceBlake



Series: Nygmobblepot Body Swaps [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Oswald wakes up in Edward Nygma's body, in Edward Nygma's bed.  He isn't the only one there.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Other, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Nygmobblepot Body Swaps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616851
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	To Wake Up In Your Bed (This Isn't How I Wanted It)

When The Penguin wakes with a stranger next to him in an unfamiliar bed, instinct has a sharp object poised at the man’s throat in seconds.

“Who are you and where am I?” he hisses.

“Ed, what’s wrong?”

“I am Oswald Cobblepot, and if you want to live to see another day you will answer-”

“Are you hallucinating again? Should I phone Doctor Leslie?”

Oswald takes stock of the lack of pain in his leg and the unfamiliar hands in front of him.

“I’m in Edward Nygma’s body?” he asks. A scared nod is his answer.

“You,” he prods, just to verify. “You’re in Edward Nygma’s bed?” Another nod.

“Ah. I see. Well then, it appears I was wrong.”

He stabs the sharp object- a pen from the crossword folded up on the bedside table- viciously into the man’s trachea.

“You absolutely  _ do not _ get to live.”

The choking as the stranger bleeds doesn’t make the ache under his ribs dissipate.


End file.
